


O My Heart

by agent_astronaut



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, takes place during high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin is head over heels with Makoto, and Sousuke and Haru are either very cute or very gross, depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now comes with [this beautiful art](http://garsils.tumblr.com/post/127677477995/makorin-because-of-alba-s-wonderful). I hope you enjoy it.

Rin was starting to think that he needed a new best friend. Sousuke was nice and all, usually, but unfortunately he was quite fond of teasing him whenever he had the chance. This wasn’t such a big problem; they’d been friends since forever, Rin was mostly used to it. But things got worse when Sousuke became friends with the Iwatobi guys and started noticing the way Rin’s eyes lit up when Makoto was around and his flushed cheeks whenever his hands went anywhere near him.

"You like him" he stated one day, lounging in his bed at the Samezuka dorm, looking at the ceiling.

Rin nearly choked on his soda. "What?" he sputtered. 

Sousuke smirked. "Makoto. You have such a crush on him, it's getting ridiculous"

"I- I do not!" Rin defended himself, throwing a pillow at his friend, but that only made Sousuke laugh.

"You should ask him out” he said, once he'd stopped laughing. I've seen the way he looks at you. You two can't keep pining forever"

"When did you become a love guru?" Rin grumbled, throwing him another pillow and making Sousuke smile as he dodged it again.

"You know, it's just another amazing quality of mine to add to the list" he shrugged. "So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask Makoto out"

Rin huffed. "Yeah, sure. I'll do it. Right after you ask Haru out"

"Fuck you, Matsuoka" groaned Sousuke, and Rin couldn't help but laugh at noticing the way his ears tinted red at the mention of their friend.

* * * *

Turns out Sousuke did get a date with Haru before Rin did with Makoto. Though if you asked Rin, it didn’t count as a win for Sousuke, because he hadn't been the one to do the asking. It happened one Friday afternoon when a very surprised Sousuke opened the door to a very red Haru who looked straight into his eyes and said. "I like you" and left where he'd come from. 

Sousuke stood there dumbfolded, his jaw dropped and eyes wide that in seconds went from confusion to shock to realization. He looked at Rin, who just rushed him, saying "What are you waiting for? Go after him!"

Sousuke nodded and ran after Haru, and Rin just hoped he'd find him before he got lost in the school again. He went back to his book, interrupted half an hour later by a message from Sousuke: a picture of him and Haru with their hands interlocked. Sousuke was grinning wide into the camera, and Haru was looking away, though Rin noticed how the corners of his mouth were quirked up and his expression was soft and happy. Rin sent back a picture of his middle finger, with the caption "Don't send me gross pictures". Five minutes later he recieved a picture of Sousuke kissing Haru's cheek, both laughing. Rin groaned and turned off his phone, and turned his focus back to his book.

Sousuke came back around midnight, when Rin was just about to go to bed. He flopped on his bed and let out a dreamy sigh.

"So, I take it the date went well" Rin smirked. Sousuke rolled over to look at him.

"He's so fucking amazing, I mean, I obviously already knew that, he's so amazing at so many things, I never imagined he'd be such an amazing kisser"

Rin made a disgusted face. "TMI, dude, I don't want to hear about the kissing abilities of my best friends"

Sousuke laughed. "I know, I know, but god, I mean it"

"Sousuke, if you keep this up I'm kicking you out of the room" Rin threatened.

"So what, so I could go sleep with Haru?" Sousuke smirked, and Rin threw him a pillow to shut him up. This time, Sousuke was too busy daydreaming to dodge it and Rin’s shouts of victory could probably be heard through the whole building.

* * * *

"I can't believe they're finally dating" said Makoto one day after practice, finally speaking what Rin had been thinking since that Friday.

"I know, right? I mean, Sousuke's had a crush on Haru since forever, but I never thought he'd actually do something about it. And I certainly never imagined it would be Haru who would confess"

Makoto hummed in agreement, and he continued talking about his team. It was supposed to be a captain’s meet, after all. Rin didn’t even know why they had captain meets, but he was happy anyways; after all, it meant more time to spend with Makoto. Though the meetings happening right after swim practice didn’t do well with for Rin’s concentration. The way Makoto’s wet shirt clung to his body and drops of water stuck to his hair was very distracting. Rin caught himself zoning out, staring at the collarbone that was visible over his shirt, and gulped. Though he would never admit it to his sister, he kind of understood her obsession with muscles. He thought he might have one too. Or maybe it was just an obsession with Makoto. Either way, he thought, admiring Makoto from head to toe again-

"Rin!" Makoto whined, interrupting his train of thought.

"Uh?" asked Rin, confused. Makoto was looking at him, face flushed and ears a deep red.

"You were staring" he muttered, and Rin reddened. Fuck.

"I-um. I didn't..." Rin muttered. _Shit shit shit shit shit come on Rin think of something think of something_...

"Do you want to grab something to eat" Rin blurted out without thinking, and regretted it instantly.

"What?" asked Makoto, frowning without understanding. _Fuck_ , thought Rin one last time, and he tried to put himself together. He'd started this mess, he was going to finish it.

"I mean, Sousuke told me that after practice he and Haru were going to the movies, so I was thinking maybe we could go have a bite or something, I don't know" 

"I'm sorry" Makoto said, shaking his head. "I have a final tomorrow."

"Oh" Rin said, trying not to sound to disappointed because really Rin what did you expect. "Alright. Yeah, sure, aright, it's no big deal, and if you have to study-"

"But I'm free on Friday" Makoto added, with a small smile.

Rin froze. "Huh?"

"We could go on Friday. To have a bite, like you said. If you still want, or-"

"No! I mean yes! Yes, I do want!" Rin answered, cringing inwardly at how eager he must have sounded. Real smooth, Rin. Real smooth.

"Great! It's a date!" Makoto beamed. "Well, um, I'm gonna go now. Study." he fidgeted.

"Good luck with the test" Rin called. Makoto smiled, and nodded.

"See you on Friday, I'll pick you up at 6" he waved.

"Yeah..." Rin muttered, and stood there trying to register what had just happened.

He had a date.

With Makoto.

A date with Makoto.

"Oh my God" he whispered, and covered his mouth to hide the sudden burst of laughter that suddenly came through him. 

He ran back to Samezuka with the biggest grin on his face.

He couldn't wait to tell Sousuke.

* * * *

"Haru says that's gross, I say it's about time" Sousuke told him through the phone.

"Fuck Haru" Rin groaned.

"All right, I will" Sousuke laughed.

"SOUSUKE!" Rin yelled, and he could hear both Haru and Sousuke laughing through the phone. "Seriously, you guys are so fucking gross" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Sousuke chuckled. "So, a date. With Makoto. How?"

Rin sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "I have no idea, to be honest. I asked him to grab something to eat after practice, and he said no, and then suddenly he was talking about Friday, that we could hang out then, and he ended it with 'It's a date', so..."

Sousuke whistled. "Nice"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean- I'm kind of freaking out right now"

"Don't freak out, this is what you've wanted since forever"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, this is your opportunity. Just don't fuck it up"

"But I always fuck it up" Rin whined. Sousuke sighed.

"Listen, I gotta go, the movie's gonna start. Just don't freak out, and we'll talk when I come back. Which, by the way, will probably be tomorrow morning, because tonight I’m staying over with Haru, we-"

Rin hung up on him before he could finish, and groaned. He knew he and Haru only said those things to embarass him, but still. It was annoying. He should get himself other best friends. He considered calling Rei, but he was probably with Nagisa anyways, and he didn't need that little devil at the moment.

Rin grabbed a book to try and distract himself, but he found it unable to concentrate. Somehow his thoughts always ended up around Makoto's words, Makoto's smile, Makoto's hands, Makoto's-

Rin gave up on trying to read an sighed.

"Why can't it be Friday already?"

* * * *

"I can't believe it's Friday already" Rin muttered, tracing up and down his dorm in Samezuka, while Haru lied in his bed with his head on Sousuke’s lap. "I'm not ready!"

Sousuke rolled his eyes, and shot Haru a look as in _can you believe this guy? _Haru just shrugged and went back to his phone.__

"Rin, we've gone over this.” Sousuke sighed “It is literally impossible for you to fuck this up"

"But what if I do fuck it up? What if I do something stupid that makes him hate me?"

"Rin, we all know Makoto, he's too nice to let any fuck-up you might make affect him"

"Yeah, but-"

"He's coming" Haru interrupted them, looking up from his phone. "Five minutes until he's here"

"Oh my God" whined Rin.

"You should wait for him outside" Haru added.

"Yeah, you're right. I should. I can do this. I’m going. Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" called Sousuke, and Rin smiled weakly at his friends before closing the door behind him and walking towards the main gate of Samezuka, trying - and failing - not to think about the worst-case scenarios.

This was going to be hard.

* * * *

Rin met found Makoto waiting at the door, so he didn't have to wait at all, which he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried not to think about it as he awkwardly waved at Makoto.

"Hi, Rin" Makoto greeted him with a smile.

"Yo" Rin muttered, already turning red because _how dare he look so good in a shirt and jeans _.__

"So" Makoto said, as they started walking. "Where are we going?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, I thought maybe somewhere near here? There's a ramen place around, so maybe-"

"That sounds great!" Makoto beamed, and _how could someone be so cute _.__

"Great" he answered, with a shaky smile.

They walked together in awkward silence until Makoto asked "So, how's the swim team?"

"Pretty good" Rin said. "It's amazing how good they're getting, especially the first years. And Nitori's also getting much better, I think Sousuke's been coaching him, but he won't admit it, that asshole"

Makoto laughed. "Sousuke is nicer than he seems, isn't he?"

"I guess" Rin huffed. “But he’s still an ass”

"I think he's good for Haru." he commented.

Rin thought about how Haru seemed to relax whenever Sousuke was around, the way his lips were always curved into a smile in all of their photos together, the moment he heard them both laughing in the phone. Rin nodded "Yeah, I guess he is" he admitted.

Makoto hummed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"So how are Ren and Ran" Rin asked. Makoto smiled fondly at the mention of his siblings.

They fell into small talk easily, talking about school, their families and their plans for the future. The awkwardness with which they had started seemed to have faded almost completely. After all, this was Makoto he was with. Yes he was hot, and yes he'd liked him for a long time, but it was still Makoto. His friend. And one of the things that made Rin like him so much was how comfortable it always felt to be around him.

The date went better than Rin expected, and much quicker, too. They ate some ramen at the restaurant, and then got some ice-cream, which Makoto dropped on the floor, making Rin laugh hysterically as Makoto pouted like a middle-schooler. Rin gave him half of his in the end, and trying not to think too much about indirect kisses, they went to a park where they spent the rest of the evening, just talking.

Before Rin realized, it had gotten dark, and Makoto looked at his phone and said, with a sad tone "I think I have to get going now, my parents will be worried"

Rin nodded, feeling like an disinflated balloon.

"I'll walk you to the station" he said. Makoto smiled.

They walked in silence, the distance between them so close that their hands occasionally brushing together and making Rin’s heart skip a beat. Rin could easily have held his hand, he only would have needed to move his hand minimally - but he didn't dare.

They arrived at the station at around half past ten, so there was only one train left for Iwatobi that night. They sat in a bench and Makoto smiled at him.

"I had fun today" he said.

Rin returned the smile, big and genuine. "Yeah, me too"

"We should do this more often"

"We really should" he agreed.

The sound of the train was starting to fill their ears. The two of them stood up and walked towards the rails.

"Well, bye" Rin said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Makoto nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it. Before Rin could ask him about it, Makoto leaned down, and when he was inches from Rin's flushed face, he placed a light kiss in his cheek. He smiled down at him. "See you around"

Rin stood there for a moment, pulse racing and mind shattered by the sudden proximity, until he saw Makoto turn away from him and move to enter the train.

"Wait!" Rin yelled, jerking forward.

Makoto turned around, opening his mouth to ask him what was wrong, but before he could way anything Rin put his hands on Makoto's shoulders and pressed their lips together. It was far from perfect, and their teeth clashed, but Makoto's eyes went round before wrapping his hands around Rin's waist and returning the kiss eagerly.

Rin broke the kiss first, his cheeks almost as red as his hair and his pulse racing more than when he swam competitively. Makoto put their foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that all day" he whispered.

Rin laughed. "Are you kidding me? I've wanted to do that all year. Or more"

Makoto laughed again, and Rin leaned up to kiss him again, tasting that laugh he loved so much.

"That was the last train to Iwatobi" Rin muttered.

"Hm..." Makoto sang, kissing him again.

"Makoto, you have to go back" Rin insisted, but making no efforts to get away from the other's touch. "Your mum will be worried" he whined, and shivered when Makoto kissed his neck.

"Please don't talk about my mum when I kiss you" he said, making Rin laugh, and then moan as he pressed their lips together again.

"Stay over" Rin whispered, holding Makoto's hand, and then went bright red at the implications of that phrase. “I- I mean” he stammered “Sousuke and Haru will probably be there anyways, and you can’t walk to Iwatobi when it’s so late at night, so, you know, just-“

He stopped his rambling when he heard Makoto laugh again.

"Okay, I’ll stay over" he said, smiling wide and squeezing his hand.

Rin wanted nothing but to kiss that smile. And now he finally could.

They headed back to their apartment with their fingers interlocked, happier than they had felt in a long time.

* * * *

Rin opened the door to their dorm in Samezuka to find Sousuke and Haru still there, sitting on the floor and looking slightly murderous.

"Whoa" said Rin. "What's going on here?"

"Haru, the last train to Iwatobi left half an hour ago, what are you still doing here?" Makoto asked from behind him.

Haru raised an eyebrow, and eyed their locked hands. "I could ask you the same thing"

Rin and Makoto reddened and let go of the others' hand at the same time.

That’s when Rin realized that Sousuke hadn’t opened his mouth yet. He frowned. "Wait, are you two mad at each other or something?" asked Rin, but they didn't answer. "Why the- Wait." he stopped himself, and sighed as he noticed the board and the papers sprawling in the floor. "You guys are playing Monopoly?"

"Yeah" sputtered Sousuke. "And Nanase's cheating"

"I'm not cheating, you're just losing."

"Hey, I never lose on monopoly" Sousuke grumbled. Haru snorted. "What?"

The corners of Haru's mouth quirked up. "You're losing now"

Sousuke groaned, angry, but before he could say anything, Haru crossed the space between them and kissed his nose. "You look cute when you're angry" he explained, making Sousuke flush and Makoto smile with fondness.

"All right, lover boys, that's too much, don't you think?" said Rin, making a face. Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's speaking, mr brings their boyfriend home at 11 pm to stay over on the first date" he said, making both Rin and Makoto turn red and Sousuke smile proudly at his boyfriend.

"I hate you both" Rin groaned, red to his ears, glaring at Sousuke and Haru. 

"Ah, shut up and join us, we can start again and maybe" Sousuke glared at Haru. "This time no one will cheat"

Haru just rolled his eyes, but started preparing the game for four players. Rin and Makoto joined in the floor, their cheeks still pink with embarassment. However as Haru prepared the game, he felt Makoto placing his hand over his, smiling weakly at him. Rin interlocked their fingers and he couldn't help but smile back, realizing that now that they were finally together, everything was going to be all right. 

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBAoLoxJ32Q) . I know it doesn't have much to do with the fic itself, I'm just really bad at coming up with titles. Also it's a cool song.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [agent-astronaut](agent-astronaut.tumblr.com)


End file.
